Mother Mae Eye
|-|Illusion form= |-|True form= Summary Mother Mae Eye is a villain in Teen Titans. She is a witch who uses her magic to conjure up pies that, when eaten, cause the victims to fall under an illusionary spell and see her as their mother. She subsequently gets them to love her and feeds off of that love to grow stronger. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher physically. At least Low 7-C, possibly higher with magic Name: Mae Eye Origin: Teen Titans Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch, villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic ((Reality Warping, Teleportation, Creation (Can create magic pies), Mind Manipulation (Those who eat her pies fall under her spell), Illusion Creation (Those under her spell do not see her true form and instead see her as a kind woman), Resistance Negation (Placed Cyborg under her control even though he could resist Brother Blood's mind control), Absorption (Absorbs love from her victims to make herself more powerful), Levitation, Life Manipulation (Made Beast Boy's boots come to life and put themselves on his feet, made a giant strand of licorice come to life and wrap the Titans up), Clothing Manipulation (Conjured up clothes for the Titans), Power Nullification (The bunny suit she forced Beast Boy to wear was so tight it kept him from transforming, and the sweater she made Starfire wear had sleeves so long they kept her from using starbolts, also, Raven was unable to sense that she was controlling them), Can make objects disappear (Made Robin's weapons disappear), Spatial Manipulation (Altered the interior and exterior of Titans Tower and the surrounding island), Summoning (Can summon giant gingerbread men to serve as minions), Dimensional Storage (Her purse can contain a folding baby gate), Transmutation (Can turn her spoon wand into a napkin or a comb), Telekinesis (Can move objects with her magic and even levitate the T-Car), Sleep Manipulation (Forced the Titans to go to sleep, likely only works if the person is under her control), Size Manipulation (Can become a giant), Sealing (Trapped Cyborg and Raven in giant glass jars and Starfire in a fridge magnet), Resurrection (If her gingerbread men are killed but not completely destroyed, she can revive them by fusing their remains together to put them back together)) Attack Potency: At least Building level+, possibly higher physically. At least Small Town level, possibly higher with magic (The Titans were unable to beat her in a straight up fight and had to resort to trickery) Speed: Superhuman when levitating and via sheer size in giant form, with Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds (Easily kept up with the Titans, who can block semi-automatic gunfire and dodge lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 at normal size (Effortlessly lifted the T-Car with her magic), at least Class K as a giant (Far stronger than Cyborg) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+, possibly higher (Easily defeated the Hive Five with one strike each, which would make her much stronger than them or any of the Titans) Durability: At least Building level+, possibly higher (Took multiple hits from the Titans) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought all of the Titans together, continuously used her magic, and chased them all around the tower, never appeared tired) Range: Physically, standard melee at normal size, extended melee at giant size, hundreds of meters with magic (altered the entirety of Titans Tower and its island with her magic, though this is likely not combat applicable), tens of meters by shooting magic blasts out of her spoon. Standard Equipment: Magic spoon wand, pies that place those who eat them under mind control, purse Intelligence: A skilled spellcaster, however, she somewhat lacks common sense and tends to be oblivious (Failed to notice that Starfire was no longer under her control despite her eyes no longer being pink, did not notice that Starfire was not eating her pies, was tricked by Starfire pretending to be under her control again after being force fed a pie despite her eyes still not being pink, and later the rest of the Titans tricked her into thinking they were under her control again by making it look like they ate her pies despite their eyes still not being pink and them having no logical reason to eat her pies) Weaknesses: Very oblivious and easily tricked, if her victims suffer head injuries they will be freed from her control, people with multiple stomachs are more resistant to her pies, she can be banished back into the pie she came from if someone gets her spoon wand, those under her control will still see her true form if they see her reflection Feats: * Defeated all five members of the Hive Five in a few seconds with one blow each by swinging her purse. * Bested the Titans in combat, forcing them to resort to trickery. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Love Pies: Mae Eye creates a pie and sends it flying toward the target, trying to force feed them. If she manages to get it into their mouth and make them swallow it, they will fall under her spell. Her pies are powerful, able to control Cyborg, who resisted mind control from Brother Blood. Even people who can sense mind control are unable to realize what has happened, as Raven was unaware of what happened. People with multiple stomachs are more resistant to it. * Gingerbread men: Mae Eye summons gingerbread men to aid her in battle. They are armed with giant candy canes, and can combine to form a giant gingerbread man. * Gelatin spell: Mae Eye blasts her opponent with magic, trapping them in gelatin. She used this on Beast Boy when he tried to attack her in lion form, leaving him incapacitated for a short while. * Sealing spells: Mae Eye blasts her foe with her magic, either trapping them in a fridge magnet or sealing them in a giant glass jar. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Chefs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teen Titans Category:Wand Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users